the_zoopur_smesch_bruddas_bizarre_adventures_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanky Kong
"Anyone who opposes me will be destroyed!" Lanky Kong is the main antagonist of The Zoopur Schmesh Bruddas' Bizarre Adventures XYZ series. He is the founder and leader of the Cult of the Lanky One. Originally the Lanky Kong we see in video games, his soul became corrupted by evil when he died, and he returned as a demonic entity. Appearance Lanky Kong looks like what would happen if an orangutan worked as a clown for birthdays; he has orange fur, a red nose and bright blue eyes. His clothing consists of blue shortalls, with a white shirt that is too small for him, and on his back, he has a red and white patch. The buttons on his overalls are yellow. He also has long arms that trail along the ground. According to the lyrics to "DK Rap", he is described as having "no style" and "no grace", and a "funny face". And indeed, his face is locked in a goofy, absent-mindset expression. After becoming demonic, he gains the ability to change his appearance, usually through a power increase. Personality Lanky is exhuberent, erratic, loud, and expresses symptoms of Peter pan syndrome, meaning he behaves like and identifies as a child in an adult's body. It seems as if he actually competent and intelligent, and his goofiness is actually just an act. Given his attire, he appears to be an actual clown and deliberately acts silly. And is not actually stupid. His voice is very high and he vendors to giggle and mutter in gebberish, suggesting that he is a little insane. A lot of these traits carry over when he becomes demonic, though he becomes far more dark, sinister and ruthless. He is overall much more evil than he once was. Abilities Lanky mostly uses his long reach to attack enemies, he can also swing his arms while running to attack enemies. Later on, he learned the ability to perform Wild Moves. Abilities Lanky Kong had during life: * From Cranky's potions: ** Simian Slam: He can press green buttons with his face on them. ** Super Simian Slam: He can press blue buttons with his face on them. ** Super Duper Simian Slam: He can press red buttons with his face on them. ** OrangStand: with this ability he can stand on his hands and can climb steep slopes. ** Baboon Balloon: with the help of his Kong Pad He can inflate like a balloon and can fly a short distance. ** OrangSprint: with the help of Crystal Coconuts he can stand on his hands and run extremely fast. * From other Kongs: ** Trombone Tremor: He uses a trombone which can defeat almost every enemy and could also make special things happen if he uses it in a Music Pad ** Grape Shooter: He can shoot grapes to damage enemies and to activate switches. ** Color: Blue After dying, Lanky Kong gained a wide range of supernatural abilities, for example, the ability to manipulate time, space, reality, minds, power and souls to a minor extent. As his power grows, so does the extent of his powers. History TBA Themes TBA Trivia * Lanky's exact relation to the Kong family is unknown. It is stated by Cranky that he is a distant cousin, some people however continue to further speculate, in the DK64 German manual, he's Dixie's uncle, and, Kiddy's uncle, however this not confirmed anywhere else. Lanky may also be a member of the orangutan-like Kongs known as the Manky Kongs who are encountered in the game Donkey Kong Country. This is a logical assumption as Lanky does bear some resemblance to a Manky Kong. * For an unknown reason, Lanky Kong is commonly associated with water. In Donkey Kong 64, his color was blue, which is the primary color for the water element. He also was the only Kong who could become Enguarde in that game, and his only boss fight by himself was against a fish in a boat. In Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, his only cameo is in the water, although most Kongs appeared in the water with him. Ironically, orangutans are known to have one of the worst swimming abilities among mammals, not to mention the disliking of rain. * According to Donkey Kong 64, Lanky currently holds the record for the longest reach in the world, and it is shown that Lanky has a remarkable reach during his final battle against K. Rool. It is certainly much, much longer than the player can reach as Lanky throughout the rest of the game. * Ironically, Lanky didn't appear in DK: King of Swing nor DK: Jungle Climber, despite having excellent climbing ability and long arms for swinging. * On the Tag Barrel and Kong Battle Player Select screens, Lanky Kong sounds like he's saying "Mario", a reference to the parallel series since they are both in the same universe. * Lanky Kong in video games and other media has showcased many feats. * It is unknown if Lanky will ever return in a future Donkey Kong Country game. Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters from other media Category:Supernatural